Such circuits can be used in portable telephones and digital cameras to operate light-emitting diodes, LEDs for short. LEDs are used for background lighting, but are now also standard as a flash device in mobile telephones. Due to the increasing variety of functions that are being combined in a single device, there is also a high demand for a compact and space-saving design for all of the components.